kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda O'Neill
"I’m tired of people looking down on me. First it was the ogres and giants in my elementary school, then it was Diana, and now it’s these brats!" -Amanda (src) Amanda O'Neill (Numbuh Fly) (originally from Little Witch Academia) is an Avalaran witch and Pilot of Sector LN, and a student of Luna Nova. Her Negative is Adnama Llien'O (Numbuh Ground), who has a larger chest and is strict about following the rules. Nextgen Series Amanda's grandfather used to live in America on Earth before being driven away by Malladus Uno and his forces. Her grandpa married a Solaran woman, thus making Amanda a quarter-Solaran. In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, Amanda unknowingly brings a shrunken Akko to the cafeteria. Amanda supports Jasminka when she vomits, and they learn that the latter had almost eaten little Akko. Amanda and Constanze go to meet Akko in this state directly, with Amanda impressed with her for not listening to Diana. Amanda takes Akko to the gym for a footrace, which Akko wins, then to a pole-climbing race, which Amanda wins. Later, after taking a shower, Amanda demands Diana to apologize to Jasminka. As they argue, Akko decides to go talk to Jasminka, soon bringing her out of her despair. Amanda then orders Akko to paint her nails, due to her losing the pole race. In Field Day!, Amanda ran in The Footrace, briefly using Deku as a boost when climbing the cliff. She pairs with Jessie Sidney for the Team Games, and is beaten by him in Melee Mayhem when he uses Sleep Bubbles. In Sector LN, Amanda is supportive of Akko's decision to challenge Sector V, but the girls are quickly defeated by Sheila Frantic. However, Amanda does not wish to give up, tired of people looking down on her. She convinces Akko to join her as they go to train until Sector V get out of school. Amanda challenges Chris Uno to a duel, telling him of her ancestors' backstory. She uses her Solaran firebending to battle the Demon Prince, but Chris's firebending is superior. Amanda demands Chris go all-out and stop going easy on her, but when Chris threatens to use his Combustion Beam, Amanda gives up. Chris later tells Amanda that he is sick of fighting, due to all the grief they endured in the past, and Amanda learns why they don't respect Sector LN. Chris offers to let them use the Mission Simulator and experience Sector V's past battles, but Amanda declines, saying they'll find their own experience. When Sector LN goes to explore Bobopolis and later have to escape, Amanda attacks the giant Dumbledore face with her Super Fist of The Rebel. They later go to Disney Land on a mission to find Gruntilda, during which Akko and Jasminka end up starring in a commercial. Amanda is angered when she finds out that King Mickey edited Jasminka's body to make her thinner, but Diana denied her proposal to go and attack him. Amanda proposes they make Akko the new leader, but everyone, even Akko, declines. Furious, Amanda goes to the Sun Room to burn off rage, and by the time she comes out, Diana revealed to have sent the Supreme Leaders a recording of the meeting with King Mickey, with the goal to foil Mickey's plans to make an alliance with the KND. Amanda is impressed with Diana's act of rebellion and rewards her with a fist-bump. Later, the girls visit the Negaverse to meet their Negatives, and Amanda and Adnama become heated enemies after the latter insults her flat chest and inferred she should get a sex change. Amanda punched Adnama, resulting in her telling the principal and having her locked up, but Amanda escapes with her firebending and proceeds to attack Adnama. They remain enemies by the time Sector LN leaves. In Index and the World Rings, Sector LN watch helplessly as Diana is kidnapped by the Big Mom Pirates' Broodals. When they and Sector SA find out Akko had snuck aboard their ship, both sectors go to rescue them. Amanda and Nagisa Shiota battle Rango and defeat him. Battles *Amanda O'Neill vs. Louis Blackwell. *Field Day! **The Footrace. **Melee Mayhem (Amanda O'Neill vs. Jessie Sidney). *Amanda O'Neill vs. Chris Uno. *Escape from Bobopolis. *Amanda O'Neill vs. Adnama Llien'O (assault). *Amanda and Nagisa Shiota vs. Rango. Appearance “For your information, I’m part-Solaran, and we’re naturally flat-chested! But we also have longer lifespans, so you’re welcome.” -Amanda to Adnama (src) Amanda has short orange hair with salmon undertones and bright green eyes. She is rather tall, between 5'6" and 5'7". When not in uniform, she wears a pale blue tank-top with dark-blue shorts and grayish-brown sports shoes. For pajamas, she wears a pale green tank-top with black shorts. Due to being part-Solaran, she is naturally flat-chested. Personality “You think you’re the only one who can take the heat?! I know you’re holding back with me, Uno! Why don’t you give me what you got?! Heck, give me ALL you got! Stop treating me like a child and give me every ounce of fire you have, FULL FORCE!” -Amanda to Chris Uno (src) Amanda is a rebellious girl who often goofs off in class and loves to surf on her broomstick. She is still supportive and reliable to her friends. She hates Diana for her arrogance, and generally hates anyone who looks down on her, such as Diana or Sector V. However, Amanda began to respect Sector V after realizing how much torment they went through. While she always gives it her all in a fight, she demands that her opponents do the same and not be treated like a child. However, Amanda will give up when she knows the odds are against her. Amanda admires Akko's passion to follow her own path, and thus, she will not use the Mission Simulator to experience Sector V's past battles. Abilities Aside from basic magic, Amanda is the fastest broom-rider in her school and is talented at "broom-surfing." She is also fast on her feet and good at regular combat. Amanda is also a firebender capable of going into Fury Mode, and she uses her bending with her exceptional swordplay. She possesses a rapier, which can become a larger golden blade when combined with her wand. Her Power Level is 2,005. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Field Day! (cameos) *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *Her attitude is similar to that of Ruby, and both girls are Solarans. Category:Little Witch Academia Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Avalarans Category:Sector LN Members Category:Pilots Category:Firebenders Category:Swordsmen